


The Hills are Alive

by coveredincrumb (thegiftoftime)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Austria, Austrian food, Austrian history - Freeform, Cold-Blooded, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deutsch | German, Guilt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Skiing, Vacation, Vienna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegiftoftime/pseuds/coveredincrumb
Summary: Aziraphale had done a lot of traveling in his 6000 years on Earth. Crowley had been with him for many of those experiences. Even if they hadn’t planned it, they would somehow end up together. They spent so many years avoiding each other, but time after time again, conveniently they had created a heap of memories.Now that they could plan their travels together, Aziraphale hadn’t been shy about proposing different places of the world to explore.What he suggested next was not what Crowley expected.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Kapital 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of love for Austria and Vienna in particular. I studied in Vienna for 6 months and then worked in Styria for another 6. Now that I am back in the United States, I can't help but reminisce about my time in Austria and how much I miss it! Here is a story about our boys heading to the Alps for some snowy fun.Kleiner Brauner: 
> 
> *Translations*
> 
> Kleiner Brauner: "Little Brown" Usually a black coffee with a little milk splashed in.  
> Malange: Viennese Cappuccino  
> Bundesland: Federal State  
> Habsburgs and Sissi: Political Leaders of Austria. Empress Sissi was the wife of Emperor Franz Joseph I  
> Apfelstrudel: Apple Strudel  
> Kurbiskern Öl: Pumpkin Seed Oil  
> Käse: Cheese  
> Scheiße: Shit  
> "Genug ist genug": Enough is enough

Aziraphale had done many things in his 6000 years on Earth. He had seen many things, as well. He had seen the Pyramids of Egypt being built. He had witnessed the Tower of Pisa slowly becoming the _Leaning_ Tower of Pisa. He had experienced the blossoms of the cherry trees in Japan a number of times. Each of these events something that many would love to experience in their short lives. Crowley had been with him for many of those experiences. Even if they hadn’t planned it, they would somehow end up together. They spent so many years avoiding each other, but time after time again, conveniently they had created a heap of memories.

After the end of the world hadn’t come to pass and they could live on their own side together without the worries of their respective bosses coming to burn them with hellfire or douse them in holy water, they didn’t have to just ‘run into each other’ anymore. If they wanted to go somewhere together, they could.

If you asked who organized trips more often, that would be Aziraphale. Crowley had learned how impulsive Aziraphale was for travel after he had helped him escape the Bastille. He had risked getting imprisoned and discorporated for the sake that he was feeling peckish for crepes. Unbelievable, but actually quite believable for the indulgent principality. It was actually quite funny sitting in the corner of the prison cell watching Aziraphale bargain for his head in broken French.  
  
“I just wanted some crepes. You can only get real crepes in Paris! Could you blame me?”

No, no he couldn’t. Aziraphale would go to Paris for crepes after this and Crowley would go to Paris for Aziraphale. After the trouble Aziraphale had gotten himself into, Crowley had a good reason to ‘accidentally’ bump into him with whipped cream caught on his upper lip from the chocolate crepes he was indulging in.

Now that they were traveling freely, Aziraphale hadn’t been shy about proposing different places of the world to explore. He loved his book shop in London, but there were so many wonderful places in the world to experience and read a book. What Aziraphale proposed wasn’t what Crowley was expecting.

“Austria, Angel? But you hate the Sound of Music.”

Aziraphale was reading through some travel books he had miracled to his shop while sitting on a light cream couch. He was drinking a ‘Kleiner Brauner’ as he called it and flipping through a chapter about the Bundesland of Salzburg.

“I’m not going for the Sound of Music, Crowley. Believe it or not, Austria is filled with a spectacular history like the Habsburgs and Sissi. It also has incredible desserts and coffees beyond explanation.”

Just thinking about it had Aziraphale licking his lips.  
  
“Mozart Kugels from Salzburg… Apfelstrudel, Kurbiskern Öl for vanilla ice cream from Styria. The cheese, or Käse rather, from Vorarlberg.”  
  
Aziraphale chuckled and closed his eyes taking a breath through his nose.

“Oh, goodness. Just thinking about it, Crowley. I have been to Vienna a handful of times, but there is so much more outside of the capital to see and experience.”

Crowley could understand that. Austria was the center for the Holy Roman Empire for a time and both Heaven and Hell had plenty of shenanigans to get up to during its reign over Europe. He sat down next to Aziraphale and crossed his legs, his fingers drumming against the arm of the cream chaise.

“So, you wish to go to Vienna. Fine. I’ve been meaning to visit Schönbrunn’s gardens.”

Aziraphale closed his book after setting a bookmark in his respective chapter.

“Actually, I didn’t want to go to Vienna. As much as I adore the music, history and the food, I wanted to visit the Alps. I’ve never seen them up close and I am tired of just reading about them and seeing pictures. I want to go in person this time.”

Crowley uncrossed his legs and turned his head to stare at Aziraphale in disbelief.

“You’re joking, right? They are mountains, for Satan’s sake. Skiing? You? You’d never. Go to Vienna and eat your pastries and drink your Melange, Angel.”

Aziraphale’s face transitioned from excited to annoyed.

“Well, if you don’t want to come, don’t. Who says I can’t learn how to ski and experience the thrill of the rocky slopes and a ski lodge? I am surprised by you, Crowley. I thought you’d have more adventure in you and be happy to not be sitting in just another coffee shop for a ‘crappy cup of overpriced coffee’ as you have said so articulately before.”

Ouch. Had Crowley really said that? He meant that as an endearment.

Aziraphale stood up and grabbed his travel guide filled with more initiative than before to make this trip happen just to prove Crowley wrong. Did he want to ski? Not necessarily. But if that snake didn’t think he could, he was going to prove him wrong.

Crowley scoffed and moved to sit on the edge of the couch,

“Oh, come now, Angel. I didn’t mean it like that. I just think we could have an enjoyable experience looking at the mountains from a distance. You don’t have to become a mountaineer to enjoy them, you know?”  
  


“I am quite aware. I am sure I know more about it than you would, so I think I can make my own decisions. I have done plenty of solo trips and I am happy to do another.”

Shit. Damage control. Crowley stood up from the chaise as he watched Aziraphale stomp up the stairs to where his bedroom was amongst more books that he didn’t want the public to get their hands on. He watched as Aziraphale pulled out a tartan suitcase and began filling it with various sweaters and things not suitable for the cold temperatures.  
  
“You don’t have any ski gear or even a winter coat that would work for this.”  
  
“I can rent and buy, Crowley. Simple enough.”

Scheiße.

“ _Angel_.”

“I am going with or without you, Crowley. Now, genug ist genug!”

When had he learned any German? Even during the Blitz, he wasn’t speaking German to his ‘book buyers’. Crowley sighed and rocked on the heels of his feet. He really didn’t want to go. It was so _cold_. He would be miserable, and he definitely didn’t want to go skiing. If Aziraphale went, Crowley wouldn’t be able to be there to help him. Aziraphale was very capable of doing things himself, but perhaps it was that Crowley really didn’t want to miss spending time with him and miss sharing this experience. He was running out of options here. Aziraphale had his mindset on it, and Crowley knew that he _would_ go with or without him just to prove a point to Crowley.

“Angel, Angel.” He put his hands on his shoulders to turn and Aziraphale turned to him expectantly with a risen brow, arms crossed in front of his chest waiting.

Crowley sighed… He wouldn’t win either way. He would rather lose with his angel by his side.

“I’ll go.”


	2. Kapital 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale begin their journey to the Alps, but first, they have to stop in Austria's capital city of Vienna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grüß Gott! Every day that I'm not in Vienna, I miss it terribly. I lived there for 6 months while I was studying and it was the best 6 months of my life. Even in that short time, I made so many memories and I find myself thinking about the city almost every day. Oh, how I wish to be back in the 7th district and hopping on and off my favorite tram (die Bim) the 49. 
> 
> Please enjoy und geneißen sie bitte!!!
> 
> *Translations and explanations at the end*

And he went.

How could he not go if Aziraphale looked so pleased when he finally agreed to go? Had he thought that he had won in some way? Perhaps.

Every time Crowley grumbled about packing and how they could have just as nice a time in Vienna or Paris, Aziraphale only had to give him a glance and he would stop. Aziraphale would come up to him and kiss his cheek and then continue to pack and talk all about their lovely itinerary. London Heathrow to Vienna International Airport on a Saturday morning. They would spend the afternoon at the Schönbrunn Palace for Crowley to see his gardens as he had wanted and then they would spend the night in Stephansplatz at a little restaurant to get some Kaiserschmarrn, fluffy shredded pancake coined by Emperor Franz Joseph I.

And they did.

They caught their flight with plenty of time to spare. Crowley commented about how it was unnecessary to fly with a plane but Aziraphale insisted that it was a part of the experience. Crowley didn’t know that Aziraphale loved torture considering he wanted to fly from London Heathrow. Perhaps he had rubbed off too much on the angel. They made it to VIE and easily slipped through customs even though Aziraphale and Crowley hadn’t brought their residency cards from England. A quick temptation from Crowley to not make his Angel cry or suffer the consciences did the trick.

“You’ll be needing more than that if Brexit ever pushes through. On your ways, sirs. Willkommen.”

They caught the first City Airport Train out to Wien Mitte and then caught a taxi to their Gasthaus in the first district where they would spend the night, all of the unnecessary running around a ‘part of the experience’.

“Oh, Crowley. You won’t experience public transportation like here. Count your blessings.”

It did make a smile creep onto Crowley’s face to see his angel running around the first district with his tartan-patterned suitcase, he had to admit.

Aziraphale ate his sweet pancake-y dinner and Crowley drank some spicy Glühwein. The perfect mix of spice and alcoholic goodness. He had to admit, it was good and just what his cold-blooded body was looking for.

After dinner, they took their time walking along the Donau river that ran through the city and then eventually found themselves sitting in the Stadtpark on a bench. It was a lovely chill night, cold enough that a coat and hat were necessary to fit in, but the air was fresh. If it were the daytime, little ducks would be paddling around the little swells of water and they could have fed them. Maybe next time they were in Vienna they would.

As they enjoyed the quiet of the night, Crowley found himself closing his eyes and letting his head hang back, the quiet sounds of ambulances and car horns filling the night air.

Aziraphale smiled and set his stocking cap-covered head on Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley was cold but he knew it would only get colder as they made their way up towards Salzburg where they would go to the area of Zell am See. Apparently, the sunrise was ‘breathtaking’ from the lodge there. His thoughts were interrupted by Aziraphale’s quiet voice.

“I am happy we stopped in Vienna first, Crowley. I forgot how enchanting it is.”

It really was. Even Crowley had to admit that he enjoyed the capital city. It had a lot of history and it was so nice to walk any time of day or night. The cobble stones and the churches everywhere were quite the spectacle. Even if he didn’t want to go inside of them, they were nice to look at from the outside. Or maybe it was just spending time with Aziraphale that made it all so interesting; his rambling about the history of the Hofburg or taking him to the ‘best Döner kabab’ in the city in the 7th district at a little shack called “Berliner Döner”.

“All though it isn’t a 5-star restaurant, Crowley, you have to admit that this is just delightful! Sehr köstlich!”

He leaned his head on top of Aziraphale’s capped head and sighed, breath fogging up as they sat.

“We could just spend a few more days here; go to the lodge a little later. We could catch an opera or see the Lipizzaners. I know you like them.”

Crowley spoke quietly. He knew what Aziraphale was going to say but he perhaps could at least tempt him to a few more days if he still had his heart set on freezing to death.

Aziraphale sighed and pulled his head away from Crowley’s shoulder, lightly bumping Crowley’s cheek. He turned towards Crowley and took his black fingerless gloves into his fully mitten-ed ones.

“We can always come back to Vienna. I know you don’t want to go, but I promise we’ll have a nice time. If you really don’t like it after a couple days, we can head back to Vienna early. Together.”

Then there was another wave of guilt.

“But, Angel-”

Aziraphale smiled and squeezed his hands.

“I’d rather have a week with you than half a week alone knowing that you are here or in London. I know this wasn’t your favorite idea of a trip, but I think we could really make some good memories here, Crowley.”  
  


_Oh, how that tugged at his non-existent heart strings._

He was going to last the week. He was going to even if he was cold, annoyed, and generally force-fed potatoes and Weiner schnitzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Tag oder Guten Abend! I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter to this story. Just writing it springs up so many memories. 
> 
> Bis bald Kapital 3!
> 
> Wien: Vienna  
> Stephanplatz: In the first district and very historical. There is a large cathedral there called Stephansdom   
> Kaiserschmarrn: Fluffy shredded pancake made popular by Emperor Franz Joseph I. Usually served with raisins and powered sugar.   
> City Airport Train: The CAT. One of the options to get to the center of the city fast. It goes to Wien Mitte (Middle of Vienna)  
> Gasthaus: Usually a hotel with a restaurant within  
> Donau River: Danube  
> Stadtpark: "City Park"   
> Glühwein: A hot spiced wine drink. Very similar to mulled wine or wassail  
> Hofburg: A palace in the first district that holds many museums and borders some governmental buildings  
> Berliner Döner: A restaurant in the 7th district that was my old haunt. I ate there wayyyy too much.   
> Döner kabab: Meat cooked on a vertical spire. Of Turkish origin  
> "Sehr köstlich": Very delicious!  
> Lipizanners: World famous horses trained to do very difficult exercises


	3. Kapital 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and his grumpy demonic friend Crowley finally make it to the blustery ski lodge. Will Crowley regret agreeing to go with his Angel on this trip, or will the scenic mountains change his tune?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with Kapital Drei! All the things I am mentioning when it comes to Zell am See and the ski lodge are inspired by my own experience going skiing for the first time. I tell you, the Alps are like nothing you've seen before. Just writing about this makes me reminisce and remember all the fun I had and the sights I was so fortunate to have seen. 
> 
> Bahnhof: Train station  
> Anker: An Austrian bakery chain  
> Los gehts: Let's go  
> Viel Glück: Good luck  
> Willkommen: Welcome

Of _course,_ they made their train. They had made it 30 minutes early.

“Early is on time and on time is late, Crowley”

The train station or Bahnhof was pretty empty which made it convenient for them to quickly grab a few pre-made sandwiches and some hot drinks at an Anker before their train left its platform. After they had grabbed their breakfast and some much-needed caffeine, Crowley complained that he was tired and Aziraphale insisted that he could sleep on the train to Zell am See.

He did no such thing.

Crowley wasn’t one to be impressed by much. He had seen empires rise and fall and had just blinked an eye. He had seen all of the Harry Potter movies and read all of the books- eh.

There were a few things that were impressive to him:

  1. Aziraphale and just how incredibly clever and dull he was at the same time (He meant this as an endearment, of course).
  2. How irresponsible and dimwitted both of their respective bosses were.
  3. How many books Aziraphale could convince himself could fit into his shop.
  4. How Aziraphale had _‘given away’_ his flaming sword.
  5. And a long list of other things relating to his angelic friend, the Guardian of the Eastern Gate.



But after getting on the train and looking out the window, he would have to consider adding the views he was seeing from his seat in the train to the list. If only he knew what kind of views he’d see from the _top_ of the mountains.

He was quite astounded. He wondered which archangel had thought up of such mountains. When Maria von Trapp sang “the hills are alive with the sound of music”, he could certainly see why she’d think that. The Alps were so jagged and soft and bare and covered all at the same time. It was like a dusting of powdered sugar. It only got better as they got deeper into Salzburg and closer to their final destination.

“See, Crowley? This is what I was talking about. It is splendid. Almost unbelievable. And we aren’t even on the mountain yet!”

Crowley swallowed. That’s right. They weren’t even there yet. He could already feel himself turn into a demon-sized ice cube.

What helped him feel a bit better was the warm soft hand of his angelic friend slipping into his.

* * *

The closer their train got to the lodge, the more and more people got onto the train with their colorful gear and skis. Aziraphale couldn’t stop smiling seeing all of the equipment. There were reds and blues and neon colors everywhere. It didn’t quite fit his cream and gold aesthetic, but it was exciting, nonetheless.

Crowley could feel his skin crawling with anticipation of the cold air they would step out into. People were coming on and off already, having gone skiing for the day and heading home or deciding to go find a restaurant to eat something to fill their empty stomachs. Before he knew it, the train was screeching to a halt and spitting something out in German that he would assume was saying,

“This is the end of the line, Crowley. Time to freeze your ears off in the hopes of not disappointing your angel. Off you pop.”

The doors beeped alerting Crowley that it was his time and then opened letting another blast of ice-cold air. He shivered and then his black puffy coat with some ridiculous reflective strips meant to catch light became another goose-worth of feathers thicker.

“Let’s go, Crowley. Los gehts!”

His angel’s German would be endearing if it weren’t for the fact that he was prompting him to get a move on. They stepped out on the concrete platform along with some other bustling groups of whom you could assume were mostly Austrians who were on their way to a day of fun. -If you could even consider it fun. Crowley grabbed their suitcases and they made their way to the ski shop where they would get their gear.

It was quick work and the bloke could speak English which saved Aziraphale’s broken German. It was adorable but see the point above. They got their boots, their skis, and their ski poles, but it didn’t end there. Aziraphale wanted the whole experience and walked around the whole shop ogling at every different piece of gear that promised its bearer to help them become a better skier. Crowley just found a spot on the bench and looked out the large glass windows beginning to daydream. From the bottom of the mountain, you could see little specks of people zigzagging much like a snake down the slopes. It was a bit hypnotizing and he felt like he could watch them do it for hours. Perhaps it had been with how long Aziraphale was picking around the shop.

“Crowley. Are you quite finished with your daydreaming? We’ve got to make the gondola.”

Crowley rose with a dramatic groan earning him a half-serious scowl from Aziraphale. Once they had stepped into the glass bulb, the doors closed and the Austrian woman operating the pully system gave them a little wave of ‘viel Glück’, or at least that is what Crowley interpreted.

The views got better and the excitement of Aziraphale grew more and more. Crowley, on the other hand, was getting goosebumps, and he found himself scooting closer to Aziraphale as he radiated angelic warmth.

“Oh, Crowley! Look at all of them! They are so fast, and they almost look like little ants. Isn’t that a sight to see?”

Crowley turned his attention to the plexiglass at Aziraphale’s side but wasn’t looking at the skiers. Aziraphale’s cheeks were peachy and his breath was fogging up the barrier. He looked so giddy with excitement, his curly hair sticking out from his striped stocking cap. He would do this for Aziraphale even if when his angel wasn’t looking, he would imagine that he was curled up in a blanket while cursing every pretty little snowflake.

* * *

Once they reached the top, Crowley now understood what the Donner Party had faced in those Nevadan mountains. Perhaps that was a bit dramatic, but for Crowley who tended to avoid situations like these, it was his reality. He squinted his eyes closed as wind and snowflakes whipped around his face, the air biting at his cheeks and the tip of his pointy nose. He willed his coat to be a bit thicker and his boots filled with fuzzy socks. He was here for Aziraphale. He could do this.

He reached out and helped to throw their few suitcases and snow gear into a snow mobile’s sled which would take the gear to the lodge. Speaking of, where was it? He couldn’t see anything other than skiers and snowboarders getting off of the gondola and making their way towards more slopes to ski down.

  
  
“Angel. Where exactly are we staying?”

Aziraphale looked around and rubbed his mittens together.

  
“Where indeed. I believe we are to follow our luggage. It looks as if it is going along the ridge there.”

  
  
What Aziraphale and Crowley had both failed to realize was that the lodge itself was about a half-mile walk from where they had gotten off of the gondola. With the wind blowing and whipping as it was, snow was being piled up in drifts and the tracks from the snowmobile were being covered.

  
  
“We better get a move on if we are to get there by tomorrow, Crowley.”

  
  
He was joking, but with the tracks being covered, it would be more difficult to walk through the snow. Crowley grumbled this and that about how the lodge could have at least provided them transport to the lodge, but of course, things couldn’t have been made that easy for them. It was worth the walk and experience.

As they walked along the slopes, the lodge slowly became more visible, but that wasn’t what they were focusing on. What they saw to the left and to the right as they trudged through wind and snow on the ridge was a clear view of the mountain range they found themselves in. Mountains were surrounding them right and left, and with the sun beginning to settle towards the western horizon, it cast its light just right throughout the valleys below. Even Crowley felt himself completely gobsmacked at the view and he stopped to take it in. The crunching sound of snow to his left stopped next to Crowley and he felt the arm of Aziraphale slotting into the crook of his elbow and a head being set against his shoulder. The first true feeling of warmth that Crowley had felt yet on this wild adventure he found himself in ran through his body as Aziraphale pulled him closer. They didn’t speak, but he knew exactly how Aziraphale felt. Warmth and pure love.

* * *

They finally arrived at the lodge after Crowley began to feel a bit cold again from just standing in the ever-growing snowdrifts and prompted them to continue on their trek to the lodge. Once they got there, they both saw a large wooden building with the name of the lodge above the main entrance. "Berghotel Seidl-Alm" Crowley couldn’t begin to try to pronounce it but what he did recognize was the large “Willkommen” that he had seen time and time again. A cold welcome from the outside it was but a much warmer one once they stepped inside, their clothes dripping with now melting snow. Aziraphale beamed and gave him one last squeeze of the arm shaking him from his dazed stupor and, in effect, sending another wave of warmth throughout his body.

“I’ll go and check us in and get our room key. I believe dinner will be at 18:30, but we’ll have plenty of time to warm and freshen up in the room. It will be nice to get out of these stuffy clothes and into something more comfortable, won’t it dear?”

As much as Crowley’s mind was telling him how much in agreement he was with that last part, his body could barely deny how much he wanted even more layers warming wrapping him up.

Perhaps they could come to a compromise.


	4. Kapital 4: Their Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting to the lodge, Crowley can finally warm up. How he does it, is up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo und Willkommen to another chapter! Please enjoy some wholesome content.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Lecker: Delicious

They finally made it up to their room after finding their snow-covered soaked bags, but Crowley couldn’t have cared less. He wanted a hot shower, warm clothes, and perhaps an Angel to snuggle with. He knew that he would get at least two of the three things that he was going for. Although he and Aziraphale we ethereal beings, he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him.

Aziraphale turned the key and Crowley pulled the bags in. He wanted to sit down on the edge of the bed but was stopped with the quick tutting of his companion.

“Your coat and pants are soaked. Don’t sit on the bed just yet.”

  
  
Aziraphale seemed to notice just how tired he was and helped Crowley to slip the coat off of his shoulders. He felt 10 pounds lighter. After finally getting out of his wet clothes he sat down on the edge of one of the twin beds provided in the suite.

“Two beds?”

Before Crowley could continue to complain, Aziraphale poured himself a glass of water which miraculously turned into a spritzer.

“That’s what they offered. It is of no matter. We can just push them together if we get cold.”

  
  
Crowley liked the sound of that. He wouldn’t argue, especially because Aziraphale had said it first. He popped off his boots and slid them to the side of one of the beds.

  
  
“That sounds like one of my favorite things. Do you come wrapped in brown paper packaging and string, as well?”

Aziraphale threw him a strong glance with no real heat and went to start unpacking their bags into the given dressers. As Crowley watched him work, he was able to get a better look at what their closed quarters looked like. It was a decent sized room with its own fireplace. It had seemed as if the Angel had splurged just a bit. Crowley would have expected no less. The walls were lined with varnished wood planks that gave it a wood cabin feel and wood flooring to match.

In front of the fireplace was a large knitted black and white rug, colors winding around each other in a spiraling fashion. He could already imagine them all cozied up by the fire with a few mugs of Glühwein and music playing softly in the background. There were two large dressers where they could hang their ski clothes, or Aziraphale’s ski clothes rather, and then a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and a shower – a bit too small for two people to fit in but Crowley knew that it wouldn’t disappoint him by being too small.

“Dinner is in an hour. Why don’t you take a shower and get ready? I think tonight’s dish will be Wiener Schnitzel with a side of potato salad. Just scrumptious! So lecker!”

  
  
Crowley just didn’t understand how much energy Aziraphale had. The whole train ride and then the mountain hike through a meter of snow wasn’t enough to slow him down, it seemed. He nodded and grumbled slowly peeling off his warm layers to his dissatisfaction. Before he could curse the whole of Austria, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chest pulling him close. Crowley closed his eyes and set his head back on Aziraphale’s shoulder taking in as much warmth as he could possibly take. A quiet grumble slowly came from behind.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Crowley. I still can’t stop thinking about those mountains on our way here, but they wouldn’t have been so nice to see without you shivering next to me.”   
  


Crowley cracked his eyes open and lightly turned his head to throw a purposeless glare.

  
  
“I was _not_. I was just- shaking with excitement. How could I not with the knowledge I’d get to eat Wiener schnitzel with my favorite crisp apple strudel. One of my favorite things, you know.” 

  
His frown turned into a shit-eating one and Aziraphale just released him.   
  


“Go take a shower, you foul fiend. I still have to take one before we head back down to the dining room.”

  
  
Crowley was being pushed into the small room and Crowley couldn’t help but cackle out.

  
  
“There’s room for two, dearest. Why don’t you join me?”

  
  
He didn’t get another word in before the door was closed and he could hear Aziraphale spouting off under his breath something about Crowley needing to ‘cool off’. As if.

The warm shower felt heavenly- devilish. Sinful.

It brought his core temp up to a more suitable temperature, and before long, he heard a rapping at the door to come out and let Aziraphale have some of the hot water. Of course, they could just miracle a little more, but they had a schedule to keep and Crowley didn’t want to keep Aziraphale from dinner. He could use some wine himself.

He exited out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, his sharp hips swishing the white cloth as he plopped down onto the bed. It seemed as if Aziraphale had pushed the beds together while he was in the shower. It certainly made him feel better. If he was going to freeze his schnitzel off, he was going to at least cuddle the angel as much as possible to make up for it.

“Feel better? All warmed up?”

Came a voice to his left. Crowley rolled onto his side and stared at the mass of angel next to him on the bed reading a book all about skiing tips. Leave it to him to prepare. It was endearing as hell- well the opposite of that. It was very cute. He grumbled out a ‘yes’ and closed his eyes reaching out for Aziraphale’s arm to hold onto. Crowley heard a huff of breath escape from Aziraphale’s nose and the book being set on a bedside table.

A soft and comforting hand lightly took Crowley’s hand in his own and wrapped its fingers securely around his. For a few minutes, the hand stroked back and forth on the arm, the hairs on his arm going back and forth putting Crowley right to sleep. Aziraphale smiled blissfully at the lanky demon sprawled out next to him in just a towel. He knew how difficult this was for Crowley, and although he hadn’t just agreed whole-heartedly to do this trip, he still was here. With a quiet snap of fingers, Crowley was in black silk pajamas and Aziraphale was in his own flannel tartan ones. Flames in the fireplace roared into existence and gave the room an ambient glow. Dinner could wait for another night. For now, he was satisfied with running a hand through the damp locks of his favorite demon.

Tomorrow would be quite eventful; he was happy for the peace and quiet other than the whipping wind outside their window blowing snow against it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will be including the translations and explanations of some of the things I am mentioning. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.


End file.
